This invention relates generally to controlling detonation of weapons, and more specifically, to methods and systems for controlling a height, or altitude, of munition detonation.
Conventional munitions dropped or launched from aircraft is either released with a high accuracy, or in large numbers, in order to effectively destroy a desired target. To achieve a high accuracy, it is frequently necessary to drop such munitions from an undesirably low altitude. However, dropping conventional munitions from a low altitude exposes the aircraft and crew to air defenses, for example, anti-aircraft artillery and surface-to-air missiles since. Alternatively, to deliver munitions in high numbers, it is frequently necessary fly an undesirably large number of missions which is expensive, time consuming, and exposes more aircraft and crew to air defenses.
To overcome these problems, smart munitions have been developed. Some smart munitions utilize a guidance and flight control system to accurately maneuver the munition to the desired target. The guidance system provides a control signal to control surfaces of the munition based upon the present position of the munition and the position of the target, so that the control surfaces cause the munition to maneuver toward the target. Such guidance systems typically utilize technologies such as laser guidance, infrared guidance, radar guidance, and/or satellite (GPS) guidance. However these systems are typically related to guiding the munition to a desired location, and are not typically related to detonation of the munition. Furthermore, such guidance systems are expensive and cannot affordably be incorporated into smaller munitions.
Ensuring that launched or dropped munitions detonate (e.g., explode) at the proper time is critical to success of a mission. Munitions meant for an underground target that detonate before penetrating the ground are less likely to destroy an intended target, and more likely to destroy or cause damage to unintended targets. Munitions that detonate at less than an intended detonation altitude is not likely to inflict the intended widespread, and possibly limited, damage. Rather, such a detonation is likely to result in severe damage to a smaller area. A detonation altitude is sometimes referred to as a height of burst.